


With you I feel invincible

by book_worm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_worm/pseuds/book_worm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi Tadashi and Tsukishima Kei know each other and have been best friends since elementary school. What would happen when new feelings started developing not only in the freckled boy, but also in the ice king?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic about this lovely dorks (also in english) and hope you guys like it :) Suggestions are always welcome!  
> Enjoy

Yamaguchi ran as fast as he could from them, as his legs felt heavier and the floor hotter burning the soles of his feet. If only he could get to the bathroom quickly and lock it, so they would have no chance to hit him; however, Yamaguchi was at disadvantage, his clumsiness made him an easy target.

Just a few meters left ...

Suddenly he tripped over his laces, falling heavily to the ground, his arms ached and his jaw began to burn. The boy with the freckles was grabbed by the shoulders and that was when he felt pain in the stomach, the punch took the small amount of air he had left. Again his head was against the floor and looking at him from above the bullies were making disparaging comments about him while laughing, he could not take it anymore. He closed his eyes tightly waiting for the next hit to come when an alarm sounded.

** 6:02 A.M.  **

Dreams like it still had the same effect on him even if it has been years since the bully cease. Yamaguchi Tadashi, with now 15 years old, ran his hands over his freckled face yawning while trying to forget the torment he went through during elementary school. If he keeps laying on bed thinking about it he would be late to meet with Tsukishima.

Tsukishima Kei, the only one who defended him from the insults, and who had become his only friend, his best friend. The “Glasses” transmitted an aura of confidence and security, and Yamaguchi felt unstoppable with him. Thanks to Kei his grades stopped getting worse since he was not bothered anymore so he was able to concentrate better in class ,things got better for him. Though at first the blond ignored him trying not to make such a big deal about it, the freckled boy was really grateful with him.

After he got ready, grabbed a toast and an apple from the kitchen’s counter and said goodbye to his parents in less than fifteen minutes, Tadashi picked his bag up and ran towards a store which was near from both houses. He noticed that his friend was already there, hopefully not for a long time since they still have time for school.

“Good Morning, Tsuki.” He greeted with smile and took a bite from the toast.

 The inexpressive guy answered him with a ‘tsk’ observing him quietly. “Yamaguchi.” He started. “Is that your breakfast?” If the answer was positive someone was getting in a huge trouble. Not only because breakfast is the most important meal of the day, also because the blond felt that he had to take care of him. They were friends after all, right? _Just friends…_

With a chuckle Yamaguchi nodded giving him an apologizing look. “Sorry, Tsuki. I didn’t want to be late and just took this with me.” He said and bit the toast again.

“At least drink some juice.” The taller raised a brow and started searching into his bag for an extra bottle that his mother insisted he took with since they had volleyball practice after school. “Here, take it. And no objections. It’s orange juice.” He said, handing him the bottle as he started to walk towards the school. “You can drink it while walking.” Tsukishima pointed out.

The beautiful silence that made them company  during their walk was broke by a certain strawberry blond who catch them as  he ran like if he was being chased by an animal. “Yamaguchi, Tsukishima! Good morning!” Hinata exclaimed, excited.

Kei would never understand why the dwarf felt way too happy about practicing volleyball, it was just a sport, sooner or later someone is going to replace them and all the glory that they made will be gone. He was just doing his older brother couldn’t because there was no way that someone like him would lose against someone like Hinata.

“Good morning Hinata, why the rush? Are you racing against Kageyama again?” The shy asked as they made their way into school without noticing that the loud boy blushed slightly.

“N-Not really.” Shouyou answered rubbing his neck. “I just wanted to get to the gym first.”

“But, it still close and classes are about to start!”

“Pathetic.” Tsukishima snickered and glanced at them before surreptitiously took the other by the sleeve and dragged him away from the whining bait who looked disappointed at the news. “We are going to be late if you keep talking with him.”

“Sorry Tsuki.”

He was the one who acted pathetic, something was bothering the unexpressive teenager and he needed to know what. Just the act of being near Yamaguchi made him felt strangely nervous and with the necessity of getting closer.

_Pathetic..._


	2. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two dumb teenagers who keep in the friend-zone because they are to afraid of taking a risk.

Tsukishima hated when his older brother was right, especially when it was at things that he tried to avoid like having a crush. As soon as he was admitted into Karasuno High school, Akiteru started bothering him about his 'baby brother' growing right in front of his eyes and that sooner or later he would bring a beautiful and with huge patience girl, home so his family would make him feel embarrassed by showing her his baby photos. That's how Akiteru explained one day he finally got time from studying and visited his family.

The blond was in that stage of his life, but it was not a girl who he has a crush on...it's a boy. A freckled, adorable, sometimes insecure teenager who he has been his best friend for years. He couldn't accept it! It was not a 'crush', maybe some sort of confusion, Tadashi was like a brother and should stay like that. No matter how cute he looked when he tried his best at not being clumsy.

**THIS…HAS…TO…STOP**

Tsukishima Kei can't have a crush; those things are for idiotic people who think that their high school life would be like a shojo manga, though that didn't sound bad at all. He was beginning to annoy himself, besides it was more than obvious that Yamaguchi didn't return the feelings.  
Well, how is he going to if he doesn't know how the blond feels?

_Stupid subconscious_.

"Something wrong, Tsuki?" Yamaguchi asked, sitting in front of him. "You seemed a bit annoyed. OH! Is it because Ukai sensei asked us to stay longer today?"

"Yamaguchi..."

"Yes. Tsuki?"

"Shut up." He sighed and opened his bento.

"Sorry, Tsuki." The freckled teenager smiled slightly and started eating too.

Classes are almost over and he has been spacing out during most of the time, almost gaining detention for not paying attention when the teacher called him more than three times. If he keeps in that way sooner or later his parents are going to be notified and he is going to get in big trouble, not because they would be mad or something like that…the reason was that if that happened, Akiteru would get worried, like older brother who treasures his 'baby' brother worried, and he would be more than sure that someone was the reason why he was acting in that way.

                                   He hates when Akiteru is right…

"Tsuki..."

Kei looked at him; he actually seemed really concerned about him. "What is it?"

"Recess it's already over."

Crap.

Looking around the classroom he was the only one with his bento still open and half-eaten. This was not going well, where did the composure that characterizes him went? There was the huge need to calm down before doing something impulsive like kissing him.

_Kissing him…_

                                                    ~~Not again.~~

"Are you okay?" Tadashi keeps asking, observing how he put his food away trying to keep his cool.

"I'm fine."

This is going to be a long day. At least the next classes were easy for him, with only copying what is on the board he will be okay. Having this kind of feelings was problematic and it needed a solution as soon as possible. Maybe he should analyze the pros and cons of this situation. It was more than obvious that the pros were more than the others, well...it's about Yamaguchi; there's nothing wrong with him.

He can't even believe what he was thinking.

Yamaguchi felt a bit nervous, maybe his friend hadn't notice, but he has been staring at him for almost ten minutes, what could he be thinking? Maybe he had something in his hair... He doesn't mind it, but it's getting worrying the way Kei was acting. It was not normal from him, he thought on talking with him but all that he receives as an answer is that he is fine. Still, Tadashi tries not to blush during classes as he feels his best friend's glance on his nape, they choose their seats and he agreed right away when the blond asked him if he wanted to sit in front of him.

Tadashi was way more open about his feelings than the blond, he knew and was sure that he what he felt for him was never going to be mutual. It was obvious, someone as great as him would never notice someone as lame as he was; besides they were both men. He couldn't hide the fact that the idea of confessing terrified him, what if he took it in the wrong way? The shy guy wouldn't be able to take the rejection well. Tsuki was his best friend; he prefers to keep being just that than knowing that the unexpressive guy would feel disgusted.

He couldn't lie to himself, it ** _hurt_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Reviews are love <3


	3. Looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's practice time! And shorts are Tsuki worst enemy, most of the time his allie.

"Don't you think it's a bit too early for being in the gym?" Sugawara asked, walking into the room already with his practice clothes.

"Well, I'm not the one who has already changed." The captain pointed out with a chuckle. "Besides, I was just checking the court; coach Ukai said that we are having an intense practice today. I don't want anything to stop us from concentrating."

"You worry too much, Daichi." Whined the light color haired approaching him. "Exams are soon, you shouldn't stress with small things like Asahi sneezing because of his allergies. You are a good captain..."

"I suppose I am, it's just that the Spring Games are in a couple of months and we have to be better than eve-"

"We are getting better." Interrupted Koushi, placing his hands on the dark haired's shoulders. "You don't have to take all the responsibility, that's why I am the vice-captain." He whispered, leaning slightly.

"I don't know how I would handle everything without you." Sawamura tried to wrap his arms around the shorter teenager, but his hands stop him.

"No distractions, remember?" The vice-captain pulled away, sticking out his tongue. "Also, our kouhais are getting here really soon, especially Hinata and Kageyama." He smiled innocently as they heard some running outside the gym.

Sugawara Koushi was a total devil. Poor Daichi was still kiss deprived.

"Bakageyama, I'm going to win!" The red-haired exclaimed running as he was followed by the taller. "Victory is mine!"

"Shut up, Hinata! I'm already two races ahead."

Both scholars ran to the entrance having Hinata as a winner for less than a second. "Not anymore, just one more and we'll be tight." He said between tired gasps, looking at Kageyama who was laying beside him.

"Kageyama, Hinata. Early as always." Koushi smiled slightly at them, ignoring Daichi who was trying to catch his attention. "Could you help us bringing the balls from the storage room?"

Both players nodded at the same time, glaring at each other. A new competition was on. No matter how tired they seemed they ran towards the storage room. "They have a lot of energy, uh?" The third year mentioned and welcomed the manager who was bringing extra bottles with water.

"Let me help you Shizumi." Daichi offered taking most of them, looking at Suga for some kind of answer. "You know she knows, right?"

"I know." His boyfriend nodded and kissed his cheek." But not the others and no distractions." He grinned, taking some bottles with him and placed them in a bench.

If they keep running like a tiger were following them they wouldn't have any energy left for practice. Kageyama and Hinata rested leaning on the wall inside the room, the last one with his eyes close. "H-Hinata...” Whispered the setter, trying not to sound as nervous as he was. The bouncy teenager turned to him. “Yes?”

“…We have to hurry up!” Tobio pointed at what his senpai asked for to place his attention in other things. He thought about asking him to do anything together, maybe a movie or fast food; he didn’t want to sound cliché, but couldn’t imagine anything else to do with him…

                                                               ....Kageyama also thought on **cuddling**.

                                                                                    If Tsukishima could read his mind, he would call him pathetic.

                                              _**Stupid puberty.**_

Walking towards the gym with his best friend, Tsukishima Kei was trying his best not to stare at his friend’s butt, it was like the universe was against him because supposedly Yamaguchi wasn’t able to train as he wanted to if he didn’t use shorts. He wouldn’t have cared mind years ago, but now…they were testing him. If Tadashi keeps distracting, because the blond is blaming the other for everything, everybody in the team would notice that something is going on into Kei’s mind…and it is, Yamaguchi’s butt to be exact.

They were welcomed by the rest of team as they started to receive instructions from the coach. “Let’s start with 10 laps.” Coach Ukai indicated, reading the statistics the sensei handed him. “Next receives and serves.” He blew his whistle and the team started running.

“They are getting better, Ukai-kun.” Smiled Takeda sensei and opened his guide about volleyball. “No one wants to lose his position.”

“That’s good. It’s motivation and if we keep like this in our first game we are going to surprise even more.” The coach grinned, this time they were going to win and have the opportunity of playing with Nekoma. It was on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I decided that I'm going to update this story once a week so chapters will be longer and I'll have more time to write. College is not helping :P
> 
> Reviews are love <3


	4. Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukkishima doesn't have money for something he really desires, so it's time to search for a part-time job.

Dishonor on you.

Dishonor on your cow.

Watching Mulan was like an epiphany, if she could save China Tsukkishima could ask his best friend on a date. A simple one, because he was short of money. He should had thought better about buying a dinosaur collection with his savings before realizing how much he likes Yamaguchi. Stupid poverty. Maybe they could watch movies at his house, of course the blond would had to hide all of his disney movies. It was already embarrassing to be encouraged by a disney princess, especially when that idiot of Kageyama almost discovered them when he was surprised by the setter and spiker because they wanted to practise and didn't found a better idea than bother him in an almost perfect disney marathon weekend.

Even though the freckled boy joined him most of the days after school in his room, he never realized the small shelf behind his Tv where all his guilty pleasures were kept. It was too risky. Going to the movies was a better idea. 

Still, money was the problem. Of course if he asked his parents they would say yes, but he didn't wanted to risk them to ask why he needed it. His only hope: getting a job just for a couple of days, maximun a week. He could clean dishes or something like that. 

It wouldn't be fun, but it would be worth it. 

So after Mulan was over, Tsukkishima grabbed his jacket and went to search for a part-time job. The blond had to spent his Saturday searching for it, he still had three hourse before Yamaguchi came to do homework with him, it didn't matter that the weather was warmer, he still used jackets during spring. He thought that he would find one really fast just with asking for it at the combini store, he was wrong, other high-schooler already worked there and there were not other positions available. There was still the option of asking for money, but his pride was big enough to stop him from that. 

Concentrate Tsukishima Kei, where else can you ask for a job that won't be demanding? He could ask the Karasuno Neighbourhood Association, two of them worked in a mini-market close to school and where Yamaguchi went to be trained by Shimada-san. It was perfect, he could not only check on his best friend but also on that four-eyes pervert. It was simply perfect, he only had to ask the manager and hopefully convice them to hire him. 

"Okay, let's do this." He whispered to himself as he walked into the store. A young lady greeted him and he asked with the nicest tone posible for the manager or someone who could give him information about if they needed a part-time worker. Tsukishima hoped that he didn't sound that desperate, suspicions was the last thing he wanted to bring up from others.

"Shimada-san, can you please come here?" She called waving at the wing spiker.

"Hai, hai. I'm coming Hinami-chan!" 

Great, just great. He knew that if he had to work there he had to see his face, but he didn't expect it to be that soon. The only thing he was begging inside was that Shimada-san wouldn't embarrassed him in front of everyone with his annoying 'kouhai' thing.

"Tsukishima? What are you doing here? Did something happen to Yamaguchi?" 

"He is fine. I just...I'm here by myself for, um.."

"He is searching for a part-time work." Hinami answered, giving the teenager a encouraging smile. "Do you know if there are any spots available?"

"Oh Tsukishima-kun is searching for a job! I'll do my best to help my kouhai." He patted this back and laughed with enthusiasm. "But I wonder why this store, Yamaguchi mentioned that is another closer to your house. Oh! Everything make sense now, you want to work here because-"

"I'll get going then!" The blond stepped back, trying really hard not to blush. "I'll come tomorrow in case there is an answer." With that he ran out, felling embarrassed from all of Yamada-san said. Stupid pervert.

Tsukishima checked the hour, he still had an hour and a half until Yamaguchi's arrival. He could take a shower and find a better hiding spot for his movies. He took his jacket off while walking on the side-walk, the sun was burning and with the run he had from the super-market he was already sweating. What if Yamaguchi was felling hot too? Because of the weather, of course! He had some yens in his pockets, maybe he could buy a couple of popsicles.

Okay, scratch the idea of buying popsicles. Just by turning the fan on will be enough. Sighing he opened the door and walked into his house. “Tadaima.” He called as he took his shoes off, apparently nobody was home. Tsukishima was glad it wasn’t summer yet, right now the weather was killing him, he had to stop using jackets just because it makes him feel cool. Anyways, a cold shower was needed and maybe a cold soda after it. 

Almost an hour later he was dressed in comfortable clothes and drinking soda while laying on his bed as he waited for Yamaguchi to come. He already had most of his homework done, but the freckled always seemed to need help with his so Tsukkishima helped him. It was already a routine, somedays he went to Yamaguchi’s and others viceversa. They have been friends for five years, almost six, and in the circumstances in which they met were not the ideal. Still, the other teenager had always wanted to be his friend since he saved him from those bullies.

The sound of his door-bell ringing brought him up from his bed and walked downstairs to open the door, more than sure that it was him. 

“About time, Yamaguchi.” The blond huffed as he opened the door. 

“You always have to act like the grumpy cat right, Tsukki?” The person snickered. Wait, that was not _his_ voice.

What the hell?

“I’m really sorry, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi looked at him sadly, wrapping his arms around his bag tightly. “I was at the mall and bumped into Kuro-senpai and well…”

“This will be fun!” The third year smiled, walking into Tsukkishima’s house.

“Oi! You can’t just walk into my house.” The blocker frowned and sighed defeated. “Just walk in.” He let his friend pass and closed the door behid him.

At least it couldn’t get worse, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge lack of updates :( College it's getting harder and well I tend to priorize studies first.


End file.
